warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxleap
|pastaffie = None |age=Approx. 32 moons (2.7 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Foxkit Foxpaw Foxleap |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |familyl = Dustpelt Ferncloud Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall Larchkit, Hollykit, Icecloud |mentor = Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, (temporarily) Sandstorm (temporarily) |apps = Cherrypaw |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Foxleap is a fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom with a glossy pelt. History In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Foxkit and Icekit are born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt. When Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit are playing a game with a mouse, Jaykit is thrown onto Foxkit. Ferncloud is very cross at Jaykit. When Firestar decides that Jaykit, Hollykit,and Lionkit can become apprentices, Foxkit and his sister Icekit say good-bye to the three older kits. Later, when the three kits move out of the nursery, Hollypaw teaches Icekit and Foxkit some fighting moves. :When Hollypaw becomes a warrior apprentice, she finds Foxkit and Icekit play fighting. She helps them to counter attack each other. :When Whitewing runs back to camp, telling them that a dog has attacked WindClan, Ferncloud shields both him and Icekit, worried for them. Later, Ferncloud catches a sickness, and is forced to leave the nursery, leaving Daisy to take care of the two kits. :Foxkit and Icekit are then seen being chased by Birchfall and Berrypaw until the cats have to leave for their duties. :During the Daylight Gathering, Foxkit and Icekit have to stay in camp. Ferncloud orders them to catch her a fly, a beetle, and some moss in order to keep them busy. They leave to find these items, quarreling about who will win. Dark River :When the fresh-kill pile is low, Foxkit gets a cold and says that he will eat a stale mouse. Daisy says that he and his sister, Icekit, can only eat warm fresh-kill. :The two kits are seen frequently play fighting and running around. When Hollypaw is playing with Cinderpaw after she hurts her leg, he and Icekit ask if they can play too. The game turns into a mock battle and Hollypaw notes that even the kits are ready for battle against WindClan. :Later, when the WindClan kits go missing and everyone blames RiverClan, Foxkit and Icekit are willing to fight, only to be shooed into the nursery by Ferncloud, who says they would only get in other cats' way. Outcast :Foxkit and Icekit help Lionpaw to repair the elders' den with brambles. They ask Longtail and Mousefur for a story, and the elders tell the two kits about Tigerstar. :Later, Squirrelflight is chosen as his mentor, Whitewing as Icekit's, earning the names of Icepaw and Foxpaw. :When Squirrelflight goes on the patrol to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, Squirrelflight requests to Firestar that Sorreltail should mentor Foxpaw until she gets back. Eclipse :He returns from a patrol with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Berrynose. Foxpaw tackles Lionpaw, pretending Lionpaw is a fox. He says he wants to catch a fox all by himself and then Firestar will name him "Foxcatcher." At Honeypaw and Poppypaw's warrior ceremony, he argues with Icepaw, insisting he wants to be called Foxcatcher. This earns them both a scolding from Ferncloud as Firestar is waiting to speak. :He shows off his newly learned skills to Lionpaw, urged on by Icepaw, but Lionpaw sends them away. :When Sol comes to ThunderClan, Icepaw introduces herself and Foxpaw. Whitewing quickly steps in and takes them battle training despite Foxpaw's reluctance. He and Icepaw overhear Leafpool and Jaypaw talking with Sol about the disappearing sun. Jaypaw warns them to keep quiet about it and convinces them that Sol is only spreading gossip. :He helps repair the camp after the WindClan invasion, and later joins the battle patrol with Squirrelflight and Dustpelt. Before they leave, he says goodbye to Ferncloud, who tells him to do as he is ordered. :Foxpaw fetches cobwebs with Lionpaw for Leafpool to treat Squirrelflight's wounds and helps build her a nest. :He boasts about his victory over a RiverClan cat to Icepaw, and teaches Toadkit and Rosekit some battle moves when Lionpaw is too busy to do so. Long Shadows :Due to Squirrelflight's injury in the battle with WindClan, Sandstorm becomes Foxpaw's temporary mentor until Squirrelflight recovers. :He and Icepaw get some help with the apprentice chores when the ShadowClan apprentices, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw come to ThunderClan with their mother, Tawnypelt. He explains the benefits of the ThunderClan stalking techniques to Tigerpaw. :Foxpaw is affected by the illness in camp though recovers quickly. He is part of the patrol that go out to fetch bedding for the ill cats when they are moved to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. :When Foxpaw refuses to fetch bedding for the elders, Jayfeather threatens to tell Daisy that Foxpaw tried to feed Toadkit rabbit droppings, telling him they were a new kind of berry. Foxpaw is genuinely intimidated by this threat, while Icepaw doesn't know what Jayfeather was talking about. :When the forest catches fire, he and Icepaw are led out of camp by their mentors. Sunrise :Foxpaw and Icepaw are seen cleaning out the elders' den, and later practicing fighting moves outside the apprentices' den. :When he is chosen to go on a border patrol with Sandstorm and Squirrelflight, he is reluctant to go out of fear of WindClan. Squirrelflight gives him a choice between going with them or checking the elders for ticks, and he agrees to go. He is later asked to take Purdy to the elders' den to meet Mousefur and Longtail. :When Sol is brought to ThunderClan, Foxpaw and Icepaw keep close to the more experienced cats. Once Sol is gone, he asks Lionblaze excitedly if it was hard to bring Sol to ThunderClan. :When Honeyfern is killed by the snake, he and Icepaw are sent with Lionblaze to fetch brambles to make a barrier. He voices the fear that Sol summoned the snake to kill Honeyfern, but this is quickly dismissed by Lionblaze. He is the first to scent the three leaders of the other Clans when they arrive at the camp. Later, when Whitewing starts kitting, he alerts Lionblaze and Jayfeather. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :In the six moon time skip, Foxpaw and his sister Icepaw have become warriors, now known as Foxleap and Icecloud. :On the way to the Gathering, he questions why they are walking all the way around the lake when they could have gone straight across the mud. Cinderheart explains that it is more respectful to take their usual route, to which Foxleap has no reply. He exchanges a glance with Lionblaze when Leopardstar struggles to leap into the branches of the tree at the Gathering. :He speculates about the Great Journey with Rosepetal, saying that he wasn't born then but it was probably exciting. He blames the blocking of the streams that feed the lake on badgers. :When Dovepaw is chosen to go on the journey with Lionblaze, Foxleap and Icecloud question her beside the fresh kill pile, asking her how she knows about the stream and if she had a dream from StarClan. Jayfeather tells them it is between her and Firestar and that they should go and fetch some water for the elders instead of standing around doing nothing. Foxleap hisses in annoyance, but he and Icecloud go. :Foxleap gets excited about it raining when he is about to go on a water patrol. Squirrelflight hisses at him, saying the lake won't fill up with one rainstorm. He is subdued and promises to wash the moss that he dropped when they get to the lake. He is later seen on the patrol with Sandstorm, Icecloud, and Toadstep, that meet Lionblaze and Dovepaw when they return from their journey. He is the first to greet them and is sent ahead to tell the Clan of their return. Fading Echoes :He is first seen as a part of the patrol who attend the Gathering. On the way there he suggests leaving scent marks in ShadowClan territory as a comeback. Rosepetal instantly agrees with him and Dovepaw notes that she seems to agree with everything he says. :When ShadowClan and WindClan start arguing over boundaries, Foxleap defends ThunderClan from Crowfrost, saying that they saved the lake. Onestar retorts that they all saved the lake and Firestar quickly ends the Gathering before fighting can break out. :He is seen escaping the camp with Thornclaw and Toadstep when the tree falls into the hollow. He later helps with the repairs to the apprentices' den. :In the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan he fights Crowfrost and is outnumbered by the ShadowClan warrior and two apprentices, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw who try and separate him from the rest of ThunderClan. He is helped by Ivypaw and Dovepaw who take on the two apprentices, allowing him to regain his balance and tackle Crowfrost. Toadstep joins him and they see the ShadowClan warrior off. They are beckoned by Brackenfur who explains the new plan to them. He helps Toadstep out by pushing Tigerheart away from him and later fights Owlclaw alongside Thornclaw. Night Whispers :Foxleap loses a claw in the fight with a fox that comes into ThunderClan's camp. When Rosepetal asks him if it hurts, he replies proudly that it only hurts a little. :He is later seen asking Lionblaze what his last fighting move against the fox was. Sign of the Moon :When his sister falls into the tunnel, he is one of the cats called to help. He offers to be the one to help get her out of the tunnel, but she is instead helped out by Dovepaw. :He goes with Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Squirrelflight to the Tribe and is very excited to be chosen to go. He is seen showing affection to Dovewing by telling her to walk with him and not to be afraid. When a kittypet threatens the patrol on the way to the mountains, Foxleap wants to attack the kittypet, but Squirrelflight tells him to keep moving. In the mountains he stays very close to Dovewing and promises to protect her. They play fight for a bit before Squirrelflight tells them to stop, and they continue on. :While on a border patrol with Dovewing, Crag, Swoop, and Splash, he convinces them to help some intruders with an eagle. When told to stand back, Foxleap doesn't listen. He jumps on the eagle and is saved by Swoop, who dies in the process. Splash is very quick to blame him, but Crag tells her that blaming Foxleap isn't going to help. For the rest of his time with the Tribe, he looks very sad and wants to go home. The Forgotten Warrior :Foxleap is first seen coming from a training session with Blossomfall, asking her if she could show him a fighting move. :He later becomes the mentor of Cherrypaw, and helps fight a fox off that attacks his apprentice and her brother, Molepaw. However, due to injuries sustained during the fight with the fox, he cannot train Cherrypaw for a while. :He is seen talking to Hazeltail about how they think Hollyleaf is the killer. During a Clan meeting, Foxleap refers to Cinderheart and Hollyleaf as, "the odd ones" in the Clan. Millie tells him not to be so disrespectful towards his Clanmates and he is embarrassed. :When Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw gets a stomachache, he is asked to carry them both with Hazeltail to Jayfeather's den. :After Dovewing and Ivypool finish the tunnel training with Hollyleaf, Bumblestripe and Foxleap invite them to share some fresh-kill. Foxleap informs Dovewing and Ivypool that Cinderheart is staying in Jayfeather's den now. He also wonders if Cinderheart is a medicine cat or a warrior at heart. The Last Hope :Foxleap first gets yelled at by Jayfeather when he's with Toadstep, both being told that they must go get some comfrey. When Cherrypaw wakes up with Molepaw, she tells him that it's dawn and it was time to wake up, but Foxlep is with Rosepetal and Spiderleg, preparing to train for tree battle. His Clanmate, Berrynose is told to go on the tree battle practice because Firestar is afraid of not being prepard for the cold moons. So when Spiderleg and Rosepetal start leaving, he follows the Berrynose right behind him. : Later, Ivypool sees him hunting and identifies him by his red pelt. She briefly talks to him, and she tells him to gather a patrol to go to the WindClan border, because she said she thought she smelled WindClan scents by the border, and that they'd crossed the stream. Foxleap leaves to go gather some cats. Foxleap comes runnign towards the border with his patrol and confronts Sunstrike. Brackenfur accuses her Clan of trespassing, he tells them that WindClan has left scent on ThunderClan's side of the border. He and Sunstrike are about to lunge at each other and fight, and Ivypool feels a surge of guilt, not wanting the warriors to attack. Birchfall then arrives, and calls out. Foxleap is taken by surprise, and Birchfall tells him that no cat had crossed the borders. Foxleap remains suspicious and wants to check for WindClan scent on his Clan's territory before they go, he checks every clump of grass before he confirmes no one had been there. He leaves a scent marker and then tells all the cats to come back to the camp. Foxleap and Ivypool talk while they head back to the camp, and he doesn't believe her when she tells him that she only caught a slight scent when she was in the forest. :When Bumblestripe and Dovewing want to go hunting, Dovewing asks Foxleap if he would like to come along. He narrows his eyes and tells them he wants to make sure Blackstar and his patrol cross the border. Foxleap is seen chasing after the patrol when they leave. :Foxleap is practicing battle moves with Toadstep while they wait for their Clanmates to gather for the Gathering. He is sitting beside Lionblaze and Cloudtail as they wait by the thorn tunnel for the rest of the patrol. Foxleap is looking through yesterday's fresh-kill with Toadstep in the clearing. :When ThunderClan is preparing patrols, Foxleap is sent to help and defend RiverClan with Toadstep and Rosepetal. Unfortunately his apprentice is a messenger and doesn't get to fight with him. When the Dark Forest cats are about to attack, he is seen pushing through Berrynose and Hazeltail. :When Ferncloud dies, and Dustpelt is seen over her body, Foxleap, and Icecloud, are seen mourning their mother. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Foxleap is seen with the patrol of cats who chase off the fox that goes after Cherrypaw and Molepaw. He, Brightheart, and Rosepetal end up chasing the fox off, but it makes its way back and goes after the apprentices. Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *He has been mistakenly called Foxtail several times. *He was mistakenly called a tawny tabby. *On Kate Cary's blog, she stated that Foxleap and Ivypool would be a couple that might work.Revealed on Kate Cary's blog *Foxleap has been described with a fox-red pelt. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: Brothers: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: Grandmother: :Brindleface: Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Aunt: :Frostfur: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm Nephew: :Toadstep: Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Cousins: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Sandstorm: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Mentors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters